There are many types of devices that are used in surgical procedures. The devices enable a physician to perform the multitude of tasks required to successfully complete the procedure. Oftentimes, the procedure that the physician needs to perform requires the use of items, implements or other tools that require a certain amount of rigidity in the tool in order for the tool to effective in its particular use in the procedure. As such, many of these items or tools are formed of a generally rigid material, such as a metal, that provides the desired amount of rigidity.
However, with these tools formed at least partially of metal, the nature of the metal creates problems with regard to the re-use of the tool. The reason for this is that the metal, as well as any coating applied to the exterior of the metal, such as an anodized coating which is necessary for implements that are formed of titanium, must be sterilized after each use. With certain metals and coatings, the sterilization process can be problematic, as the metals and/or coating can become brittle or otherwise damaged upon sterilization after an initial use. Any damage done to the metal and/or coating can cause issues with the stability or integrity of the implement during subsequent uses which consequently can endanger the patient.
Thus, it is desirable to develop implements that are formed of metal and a material that enables the implement/tool incorporating the metal to be sterilized and reused in multiple procedures without detrimentally affecting the tool and/or the metal component(s) of the tool.